Episode 5833 (21 December 2018)
Synopsis Mick has taken Stuart to an imposing looking factory in the middle of nowhere. Linda worries about his whereabouts, she asks Phil if he knows anything, but he tells her no, and Shirley isn't too sure that he doesn't. Meanwhile back at the factory, Mick has Stuart tied up in the boot of a car and Mick tells him that he's going to kill him. Jay flogs Ruby a Christmas tree, and she invites him back to hers. Stacey is worried about Jean's recent behaviour. Mick brings Stuart inside of the abandoned building and unties him and tells him that he wants a fair fight, until the death, but Stuart doesn't have the guts to do it. Hayley tries coming on to Alfie, but he smoothly turns her away. Denise is getting frustrated with Kim over how obsessed she is becoming with this choir business and tells her she needs to take it easy seeing as her baby is soon to be due. Jay and Ruby decorate the Christmas tree and are having a good time until when Jay decides to leave and goes to kiss Ruby on the cheek but then chooses not to, and Ruby gets the wrong impression that he thinks if he kisses her she will accuse him of rape. Mick leaves the factory, alone, and it is unknown what has happened to Stuart. The choir group gather in the Community Centre and practice for the upcoming Christmas carol in the Square, and after they finish, Karen and Kim put pressure on Jean to pick the solo artist, Jean ends up picking Kim. Ian has asked Bev to help out at the choir group, and Jean is furious with him calling him a stupid man. Jean is losing it with Hayley and Alfie's secret and when Kat returns home from taking the kids to see Santa, she threatens Alfie that she has to tell her, of course, she doesn't, but it doesn't stop Alfie from being scared for his life. With all the pressure at the Slaters', Jean goes round to see Ian to apologise for calling him stupid, they end up sharing a bottle of cherry and Jean gets drunk and they end up kissing. Stacey thinks that Jean is unwell and it's her bipolar when she checks the bin she realises that Jean hasn't been taking her meds and Alfie says she's isn't going mad, and Stacey asks him if he has a better explanation. Credits Main cast *Lacey Turner as Stacey Fowler *Jessie Wallace as Kat Moon *Katie Jarvis as Hayley Slater *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *Gillian Wright as Jean Slater *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Danny Dyer as Mick Carter *Ricky Champ as Stuart Highway *Kellie Bright as Linda Carter *Tony Clay as Callum "Halfway" Highway *Luisa Bradshaw-White as Tina Carter *Linda Henry as Shirley Carter *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Jamie Borthwick as Jay Brown *Louisa Lytton as Ruby Allen *Scott Maslen as Jack Branning *Jake Wood as Max Branning *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *June Brown as Dot Branning *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Fowler *Jasmine Armfield as Bex Fowler *Davood Ghadami as Kush Kazemi *Diane Parish as Denise Fox *Tameka Empson as Kim Fox-Hubbard *Lorraine Stanley as Karen Taylor *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Emma Barton as Honey Mitchell *Stephen Rahman-Hughes as Adam Bateman *Rudolph Walker as Patrick Trueman *Aine Garvey as Lily Fowler *Shay Crotty as Tommy Moon Guest cast *Shane Richie as Alfie Moon *Ashley McGuire as Bev Slater *Ben Goddard as Choir Pianist Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public area, downstairs kitchen and hallway *5B Albert Square *20 Albert Square - Sitting room and kitchen *31 Albert Square - Sitting room, kitchen and downstairs hallway *45 Albert Square - Sitting room and kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Walford Community Centre - Public area *The former Nabisco Shredded Wheat factory in Welwyn Garden City was used to represent an abandoned factory - Interior and exterior Notes *''Pearl Fox-Hubbard'' played by an actress named Aureya appears in this episode but is not credited on-screen due to her age and having no official dialogue. *''BBC iPlayer'' synopsis: Jean gets the wrong idea. Kim and Karen prepare to outdo each other. Linda attempts to put everything that has happened behind her. Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes